Blast Zone
by IArguedWithGodOverEd
Summary: Zolf J. Kimbree. The Crimson Alchemist. The mad bomber who killed his own men during the Ishvar Massacre. The infamous prisoner of Lab Five. Is he really all that insane though? WARNING!: Yaoi, Lemon, YAOI, cussing, etc. RATED M GreedxKimbree
1. Chapter 1

"Why do I have to be here?"

"Because you killed her," Came the cold answer.

Exasperated sigh escaped thin lips and he shrugged, smiling smugly, "Couldn't help it. She was practically begging to be blown to hell. I only helped her along."

"You are a sick bastard, Kimbree."

The gold eyed, black haired man grinned as he fiddled with the shackles around his wrists. "I know." He looked up from the chains, looking to Brigadier General Roy Mustang, watching him intently.

Roy stared straight ahead, trying desperately to ignore Zolf Kimbree's gaze.

Minutes passed and no other words were passed between them.

Roy could not have expressed how relieved he was when the final 'Amen' of the night's processions was said. He couldn't stand being around Kimbree. The man was just too...unstable. 'I mean come on...the man gets off by blowing stuff up...' He thought with a suppressed shudder.

"Well, that was yet another boring funeral, don't you think, Flame?"

Roy looked over at Kimbree, who was stretching his arms over his head, grinning.

"Well let's get going shall we?"

Roy frowned. "Are you that happy to go back to lab Five, Kimbree?"

Kimbree shrugged, "They made such excellent bombs. And their fear...it was intoxicating." He smiled, reveling in the memories.

Roy was not shocked by Kimbree's words. He had been there in Ishvar. He had seen the joy the bomber had while blowing up the Ishvarans and their homes.

The look of ecstasy on his face when doing so. No, Roy was not shocked...merely disgusted.

And yet he stood up, along with Kimbree and the three wary guards that accompanied them.

Roy lead the four (the three guards formed a triangle around Kimbree) to the car and watched as Kimbree slid into the car followed by the soldiers, one in back with the Alchemist himself, the other two up front. Seconds later, the car started up and was driven off towards Lab Five.

Mustang was about to turn to get into his ride when his foot tapped something heavy. Looking down, his eyes widened seeing Kimbree's hand cuffs on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE CAR

Kimbree yawned, extremely bored. "Hey... if you aren't going to talk to me, can AT LEAST turn on the radio?" He knew they wouldn't answer. They were too scared, too frightened. And he ENJOYED seeing that fear, feeding off of it. It was like his own, personal high.

The mad bomber sighed and leaned forward, resting his chin on the shoulder of the personnel sitting in front of him. "You guys are so rude. You won't even turn on some music for me... I don't remember military personnel ever being this rude. Maybe the Fuhrer isn't as hard pressed about discipline and uniformity as he used to be." He smirked, training his amber eyes on the soldier, his horrible smile widening upon seeing the fear-instilled sweat rolling down the side of his face, the color draining out of his skin.

"What's wrong, soldier? Scared? I think you've been paying too much attention to the stories passed around about me..."

And here was the final touch... Kimbree's right hand slid up over the back of the seat to caress the man's shoulder through the material of the uniform. His left hand moved to wrap around the shoulder's waist. "You know what though?" He whispered leaning forward more, the better to nuzzle the man's face, grinning manically. "They're all true...Every single one of them..."

The two other soldiers were staring at Kimbree, then his hands.

Frowning, Kimbree snapped, "Eyes on the road, dumb ass." As a result, the car suddenly swerved to the side, tires squealing to avoid the other car.

Kimbree snickered and set his hands firmly on the personnel's chest, activating the transmutation circles tattooed on his hands.

But, he couldn't do anything else because, just before he detonated his human bomb, the painful screech of metal grinding through metal blasted their ears.

Claws pierced the Crimson Alchemist's fleshed shoulder and he was jerked out the roof of the vehicle.

"What the fu--Greed!" Kimbree stared at the Sin, surprised. "What're you-"

But Kimbree didn't finish his question as Greed, coated in his carbon, indestructible shield, leaped away from the still moving car as it careened towards another car.

A shockwave rocked the area as the two automobiles collided and immediately exploded. Heat radiated out making Kimbree's spine tingle with pleasure. Then again, maybe it wasn't heat making his spine tingle, and instead was the clawed hand spidering under the bomber's shirt, across his flesh.

Kimbree shivered and grinned, leaning back against the Sin's body, allowing for more of his body to be touched. He put his head back on Greed's shoulder, trying not to moan. "Why...did you come? I had everything...under control..."

Greed chuckled, lowering his mouth to Kimbree's neck. "I couldn't let you go back THERE, could I?" Greed murmured his breath ghosting Kimbree's skin before his lips made contact with Crimson's neck.

Kimbree gasped as the other's shark teeth bit into his flesh, pulling a low moan out of his throat. "Did you think I would've let myself go back there?"

Kimbree felt Greed shrug and pull his mouth away. In a mocking tone, he replied, "Thought maybe you wanted to get away from me." His claws slid into Kimbree's abdomen, making the Alchemist bite his own lip.

Kimbree could not keep his hands still any longer. Reaching up, his fingers ran across Greed's skull, finding that he had dissipated the shield, and brushed through the man's short, well kept hair. His eyes closed as Greed's tongue dragged across the still bleeding wound he had left.

"Is it true, Kimbree? You wanted you freedom from me, so you let yourself get caught?" The Sin kissed the fading bite mark on his creation's neck, deep lavender eyes watching Kimbree for a reaction.

With a smirk, the Crimson Alchemist turned around in the homunculus' arms, expecting to see the cool, collective gaze of his master.

But the eyes of the greedy being embracing him were hidden behind the sunglasses he always wore.

Frowning slightly, Kimbree snaked a tattooed hand up past Greed's arm, to his beautiful face and gingerly removed the glasses.

Zolf was surprised when he met his companion's eyes. What he was met with was not Greed's normal, derisive look, nor the equally normal lazy, and amused look.

No, Kimbree was met with something that was the thing he never expected to see from Greed, never WANTED to see from Greed.

It shocked the Alchemist to see Greed watching him with a wounded and hurting look, like that of an abused puppy's. What had he done!

"Greed...I-"

"They're coming to see what happened...the State Dogs are on their way. You can still go with them if you" He was forced to swallow the rest of his words as Kimbree's lips claimed his own. He closed his eyes, letting the kiss last as long as Kimbree pleased.

Kimbree pulled away after a few seconds, but he left his mouth hovering over Greed's as he flicked his eyes up to gaze into the Sin's amethyst orbs. "I don't want to," He said quietly, breathing sighing across Greed's lips. "I don't want to go back. Not ever. Not if..." Kimbree paused, hearing something

He turned his head, watching the shadows of the alley they were in. Gold, tiger-like eyes flicked about, looking for possible threats. But he was not expecting the ball of fire lancing out of the darkness towards them, or the flash of alchemy and steel as a short figure slashed at him.


End file.
